


Learning to Live

by af_fection



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: Having a bad day? Impey's here to comfort you~
Relationships: Impey Barbicane (Code: Realize)/Original Character(s), Impey Barbicane (Code: Realize)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Learning to Live

"What's with the sad look, my honey~?" 

Impey winked at you playfully, cupping your cheek in one hand while pulling you closer with the other. The rough pad of his thumb tickled your cheek and soothed the dark circle underneath your eye. His other hand, which was much sneakier, dipped underneath your shirt, drawing teasing, yet comforting circles on your lower back. 

It took everything in you not to pull away. You felt dirty, unclean....unnecessary. It had proven tough to love yourself...but it was proving even tougher to accept his love. Did you really deserve it? Did you, of all the wonderful people in the world, deserve to be loved? Especially when your lover was such a wonderful, talented, and truly kind-hearted man. How could you, with your mean-temper and constant-scowled face, deserve even a chunk of the happiness he gave you, day in and day out?

You looked down, desperate to escape from your constant stream of degrading thoughts. You didn't deserve him. You didn't deserve happiness. You didn't deserve life. You didn't deserve to smile or laugh or own things that made you happy... you didn't deserve anything, but most of all, you didn't deserve him—your beacon of sunshine. Your lover. The one who meant everything to you, the sorry soul whose mere existence tainted the world...

The sudden faintness that hit was uncontrollable. Immediately powerless, you began to sink down to the floor before Impey caught you in his arms, gently tipping your face up with one hand, once again. 

"Hey...! Look at me!" Impey's eyes were wide with concern as he picked you up gently after seeing you were still conscious. 

You couldn't feel much more than his hands.... One was hooked under your knees, and the other was wrapped tightly around your waist. He was so warm that you couldn't think of much else. Nothing else much mattered, anyways. You gripped instinctively onto his shirt, full of nothing but guilt and self-hate as he gently placed you onto the bed.

The cold silk of the sheets made you cling onto Impey for dear life as he started to pull away. You wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, silently begging him not to leave you alone right now. 

Please know... please just know... you thought to yourself as you began to tremble in his embrace, which had been returned with equal fervor. Please don't make me tell you what's wrong... please just know. Please... please... please...

And, miraculously, the man you were so fond of just seemed to know exactly what was needed to soothe the permanent scar on your heart. His lips were gentle and expressed his genuine affection for you in a way words could never achieve. His hands held you secure in his warmth, comforting you from the outside in as his lips pressed against yours softly. 

His lips, while slightly chapped, tasted faintly of the honeyed toast he'd made for breakfast. He was truly so sweet in every way and you pulled yourself closer to him as he controlled the kiss in a gentle yet direct manner. You wanted more, needed more of the gentle feeling he left in the depths of your heart. The more he touched you, the more it felt like you were floating in a sea, all your worries long forgotten. It was wonderful; it was bliss, to stop feeling all those worthless thoughts. Just for now, you wanted to drown in his touch, letting his love course through you in attempts to drain the insecurity from your veins with a practiced hand. 

You could smile again when he pulled away from you. That fragile little heart of yours felt much lighter, and his hands were warmer than ever, holding you close like you were something worth protecting.

Still not quite ready for words, you stared into his green eyes, admiring him for having all the things you still seemed to lack: confidence, motivation... passion.. You wanted to hug him, to somehow hope that he'd show you how to live without regrets. You wanted to keep going despite your sadness, despite the plague of voices that haunted you, constantly reminding you of what you lacked. There had to be something more to living than waiting for the storm to pass, right...?

But, without you even saying a word, Impey seemed to know what was bothering you and began to back away slightly, only to be pleasantly surprised—and relieved—to have you immediately cling back onto him, gripping with the fear of a homesick child. 

"Haha, honeyyyy~ You're feeling better, yeah? Do you want Sir Impey's Fantastically Sexy Cuddles or the Barbicane's Braised Beef for Babes?? What'd ya say!?"

He was smiling at you, clearly trying to cheer you up with that naturally silly demeanor of his. And it worked so well. You smiled up at him, now calmed down after your self-inflicted wave of panic, and laughed with a sincerity that betrayed your usual demeanor. You hugged him close once more, silently thanking him for everything. 

It was a slow, silent dance that stirred the two of you from bed, slowly and in a daze of overflowing love that had no place to go but each other's hearts. He had accepted you, despite your faults. Treated you like a human as you crumbled under the mirage of a monster. He dragged you from the ashes, brushed you off gently, and encouraged you towards a future you never thought you could have. So, with his hand in yours, you walked gently into the sunlight, filtering the horrors from the beauty in the search for a beautiful life.


End file.
